


I Love You, Baby

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura realizes, rather belatedly, that he’s a cradle-robber</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This half-joke fic is dedicated to Becky, who married Yukimura but somehow things are not working out so hot for them.  
> 

It brought him joy to see his wife and son smiling together, and he was never far from his sketchbook to capture the moment. The picture box he had built years ago for Lady Becky soon was veritably stuffed with many memories they had made together. He sketched Becky and Kanna’s smiles with determined strokes.

As he was adding another finished drawing to the box, something about the drawing seemed a little off to him. It felt a little too familiar, like deja vu. 

“Did I already draw something like this already before?” he muttered, as he flipped through the stacks of drawings and drawings piled in the box, finally finding the drawing that resembled one he recently drew.

It was a drawing of Lady Mikoto holding Becky as a child. The resemblance between the drawing and the one of Becky and Kanna was uncanny. It really never dawned on him before, but his son Kanna had the same cheeky smile that Lady Becky had as a child. “He looks just like his mother,” he thought.

Suddenly, there as a strange epiphany in his mind. Closing his eyes and covering his face, he gave a sickened groan. These memories he had of Lord Sumeragi and Lady Mikoto seemed not too long ago, but Becky was only a child then as well. How old was he at the time? Barely in his 20′s? He was always so busy helping Lady Mikoto raise Becky that he never really made the connection that he was responsible for a part of her upbringing. He probably even changed her diapers once.

The thought horrified him. What was he doing, marrying Lady Becky when their relationship before was like this? To think he was raising a family with a child he once helped raise…!

Since then he couldn’t really bear to look at Becky. It made him feel weirded out and uncomfortable thinking about how things ended up. What would Lord Sumeragi and Lady Mikoto say, knowing that he had done such intimate things with their darling little girl? He was snapped out of his thoughts by his wife’s voice.

“Yukimura what’s wrong? You’ve seemed out of it recently.”

“A-ah, it’s nothing….”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing, if you’ve been ignoring me and Kanna recently. I’m starting to feel neglected you know!”

“I have a lot on my mind, I’m sorry.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Er…” He felt his face growing slightly flushed from embarrassment, and hid behind his father’s strategy book he always carried. “W-well I’ve been thinking about us and um… And how at first people didn’t accept us?”

“So? Everyone’s gotten over it.”

“Becky… do you think I’m a cradle-robber?”

“What?”

“You were just barely a child in my memories a few years ago and now we’re married, don’t you think that’s a little strange?”

“You choose until AFTER we’re married and have a child to start worrying uselessly about things like this?”

“I’m sorry??”

“Ugh, forget it.”

From then on, their relationship seemed to deteriorate quite a bit, she becoming rather indifferent and tolerating him and him unconsciously avoiding her gaze because he was uncomfortable.

This made Kanna very unhappy.

“Mom, dad? Can’t we get along? Is Mom mad at Dad?”

“Oh, Kanna. Mom isn’t mad at Dad, just disappointed.” She shot Yukimura a dirty look, and he flinched.

“But mom, I know you love each other very much, I can tell when I look at the picture box! Let’s look at the picture box together!”

Becky shrugged, and glanced over to her husband, who was hiding behind the book again, like always when he looked at him. Her usual stern expression softened into a small smile.

“Come on, Yukimura. Didn’t you swear you’d be with me? Even if that promise was when I was a child, I’d still appreciate it if you kept that promise now, for Kanna’s sake at least.”

Yukimura closed his eyes and sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Dad, do you still love mom?”

“I do, Kanna.”

“Then say that you love mom! Say you love mom now!”

He felt embarrassed, and glanced over at Becky. It was hard for him to come to terms with her now and the child her from back then, but Kanna was right. He loved the Becky now, who was standing in front of him. He loved the Becky who smiled at him, who told him that she loved the way his stubble felt against her cheek when he kissed her. He loved the Becky who had given him a family to call his own, when he had for so long watched and pined for that happiness.

“I love you Becky.”

“I love you too Yukimura.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Could you tell at which point I gave up because I gave up LMAO sorry Becky I made you almost divorce your husband.


End file.
